Artistic Spirit Pretty Cure
Artistic Spirit Pretty Cure is a next gen, Fanseries by StarQueen22. The theme is colors, paint, and friendship. Story About 15 years after Pigment Color Pretty Cure and Prince Navy and Sir Topaz have gone back to their world with tearful good bye by Riho to Prince Navy since he was forced into an arranged marriage after spending a night together they leave. Years later, Riho's daughter, Ruri saves a mysterious little girl named Diamond and her guard, Jasper from a monster and now she must become a Cure along with her friends and cousins must defeat the Dark Ink Squad and find the Rainbow Jewels to save the kingdom once again. Pretty Cures and Mascot Ruri Andrews/Cure Cerise Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) She is Riho and Prince Navy's daughter who was born about nine months after the gate closed and their night together her mother went missing when she was 5 and was sent to live with Maryanne and her cousins. She is the school's princess with her prim and proper attitude with a love of sweets and animals. In civilian form, she has navy blue short hair, lightly tanned skin, and blue eyes. As Cure Cerise, her hair becomes Cerise and is tied in pigtails and her eyes turn the same shade. Siri Michaels/Cure Denim Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) She is Ruri's cousin who is the cooking club president along with Vivian. She is high spirited, out going, and in love with making food. She is in a relationship with the vice president, Vincent, She is very close with Ruri ever since she was brought to her family. In civilian form, she has dark brown hair to shoulders tied back with a bow and hazel green eyes. As Cure Denim, her hair becomes longer with denim colored highlights with her bow gaining a headband and a pearl flower in the middle and her eyes turn Denim colored. Serena Michaels/Cure Alice Blue Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Siri's older sister and Ruri's cousin who loves playing horror video games and has a club detitcated them. She cannot cook anything to save her life though she is really good at making smoothies. In civilian form, she has black hair with some waviness to it ad brown eyes. As Cure Alice Blue, her hair turns Alice blue and grows to her waist with a light blue bow holding it in place and her eyes turn pale blue. Bay Tidwell/Cure Tidal Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) An outgoing girl with a love of taking pictures as well as music playing the clarinet. She is calm and considered charming to people and is best friends with Earl even though their love of music intrest is wildly different. In civilian form, she has past shoulder length blue hair and jade green eyes. As Cure Tidal, her hair becomes ocean blue and is tied in pigtails held by blue bows and her eyes turn dark green. Vivian 'Vivi' Fuller/Cure Dusty Rose Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Tara Strong (English) The president of the cooking club who loves to try new rescipes and bake. When her parents are busy she makes dinner for her and her younger brother and sisters. In civilian form, she has platnium blonde hair usually in a bun and dark brown eyes. As Cure Dusty Rose, her hair turns light brownish pink tied in a Chigon bun and her eyes turn pink. Lisa Harper/Cure Sunset Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Jennifer Hale (English) She is a hot headed and determined girl with a love of ballet ever since watching Jete when she was younger and begged her mom to let her try it. She also loves studying mostly history and science. In civilian form, she shoulder length dark brown eyes and black eyes. As Cure Sunset, her hair is tied in a high bun and turns orange held by a yellowish orange bow and her eyes turn orange. Earl Crane/Cure Tea Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) He is the only boy one the team and was raised in Britan who acts like quite the gentlemen but tends to have a little bit of a snottish attitude but very protective over his younger brothers, Lewis and Ben. He is a little embrassed to be called after a tea but takes the teasing like trooper. In civilian form, he has black hair with natural brown highlights and dark brown eyes. As Cure Tea, his hair turns tea green growing slightly longer and his eyes become green. Carrie Ackerman/Cure Grape Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A brianiac and tutor for Ruri and most of the baseball team. She seems to have a crush on the Pitcher, Crow. She is calm, cool, and collected and tends to be a bit cold and easily annoyed by any one who interrupts her. In civilian form, she has dark purple hair in curls and violet eyes. As Cure Grape, her hair becomes grape purple become longer to the shoulder with curls still being there and her eyes turn purple. Alicia Allen/Cure Butterscotch Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A kind hearted and sweet girl who is a singer for the band, the burning purses. She has a beautiful singing voice and hopes to become famouse one day. In civilian form, she has blonde hair in Odango style and blue eyes. As Cure Butterscotch, her hair stays the same but with heart shapped buns turning butterscotch colored held by yellow bows and her eyes turn yellow. Princess Azure/Abigail Jenson She is the daughter of King Navy and Queen Danidlion and sister of Ruri. She kind of knew right off the back that she and Ruri were related since they both have their father's looks. She is sweet, kind and a bit naive but has a keen eye for detail. She has waist length blue hair with long side bangs and blue eyes. Jasper/Jenny Nelson She is the body guard of Princess Azure who is the daughter of Sir Topaz and Princess Rose Red. She is kind and sweet but also very serious at sometimes. She agrees with Azure on the whole Ruri might be Azure's sister. She has a pixie cut blonde hair and brown eyes wearing glasses. Villains Dark Ink Squad They are the villains of the series who are after the rainbow jewels. Jet Black He's the mysterious leader of the group who works from the shadows. Moulberry She's the first to attack the cures. Gooseberry She's the second to attack who seems familiar to the cures mostly Ruri, Siri and Serena. She is one of the most powerful on the team next to the leader himself. She has waist length brown hair with green streaks going it and her eyes are green. Darkspires They are the monsters of the day. Items Rainbow Rings They are large bracelets that are the henshin devices of the series. It has a gem of the color of the cures on it. Rainbow Gems They are the gems that were put as a new way of protecting the kingdom it worked for years until Jet Black found a way to break through the spell. Family Maryanne and Ciel Michaels They are Siri and Serena's parents.